


No Role Models

by real__kazekage



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Brutality, Family, Gen, Gore, Jokes, Love/Hate, Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Instinct, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Aira, new captain to the Unreliable, is no role model. If anything, she is a space pirate caught in the webs of corporations. Now, she has a new crew member who idolizes her violence and outlaw ethics. However, she is no role model.These are some drabbles of their travels together.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 6





	1. New Mate

"No role models and I'm here right now  
No role models to speak of  
Searching through my memory, my memory, I couldn't find one."

-J. Cole

* * *

_The sirens blare through her ears as she walked down the metal stairs. The ominous voice repeating "warning, warning, power outage, repeat power outage" over and over to the point of maddening. It was difficult to see due to the power outage throughout Edgewater, but the red lights shined a path for her. Aria's foot touched the metal floor and her crystal blue eyes scanned the dark room for the main power generator. There it was, just sitting in the now powerless generator. She walked over to it and once in front of the large machine a smirk appeared on her lips. She grabbed the power regulator out of the now useless generator. It was heavy, but it will surly power up her new ship now._

* * *

_"I thought a stranger would be the blessing I needed," Reed spoke with anger in his usually monotone like voice. "Yet, here you are! You have doomed our town! I just want to know ; why!?"_

_Aria only shrugged her shoulders and held her pistol in her hand; admiring the already blood stained metal. "It's nothing personal. I just need a power regulator."_

_**BOOM!** _

_Her pistol fired right in between his eyes; direct kill. His wide eyes stared into hers and she watched the life drift away from his dark hues. His body slumped to the ground below and his blood started to form a pool around him. She lowered her pistol, placing it back into its holder on her hip. She stared at his body and the blood started to pool around her leather boots.  
_

_She stepped over his body and toward the dark engineering room with the smirk still present on her lips. "I also just didn't like you."_

* * *

The Unrealiable was now back online all thanks to herself, and the very thought of jump speed was at her fingertips. She was ready to just take off with her new ship, but Welles had managed to talk her out it. How? Even she is too sure. She doesn't care about the other Hope colonists. All that matters is that she is free and alive; to hell with all of them. However, she isn't stupid either. It appears Welles knows his way around their new universe and she needs to use it to her advantage. She has been asleep for so long, and knows nothing. For now, she has to listen to the crazy man -- and crazy he seems to be.

"Will you be heading off to the Groundbreaker then?" Ada questioned as Aria stared out into window, staring at the planet below. Everything seems so small up here, almost pointless. Yet, there was so much beauty; beauty she has never seen before. She shook her head and turned her attention to Ada.

"Yeah, guess so." she mumbled and turned to navigation and found the Groundbreaker ship. Her finger touched the image and the ship jumped into light speed. The motion nearly made her want to vomit all over Ada, but she managed to hold it in; thankfully. The ship stopped and outside the window was a massive colony ship.

Aria turned and started to walk toward the air lock until she heard Ada clear her throat -- or if you could even say that.

"What?" Aria grumbled up to the ceiling.

"A 'thank you' Ada is in order," Ada spoke to her which caused Aria to only roll her eyes. "Don't you think?"

Aria only grumbled more and slammed her fist against the airlock button. The doors started to slide open and the locks were now unlocked. Aria turned her gaze toward the navigation room, but shook her head. Why would she thank an AI? It's a ridiculous notion. What is even more ridiculous is that Hawthorn even made an AI like Ada; she's too human for a computer. Aria stepped into the airlock but paused her motion when she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who it was, because it is the only _real_ person on this ship besides her; Parvati.

Aria had hoped she would be out of the ship before Parvati could find her. Honestly, she isn't even sure why she agreed to bring Parvati with her. Yes, Parvati is an excellent engineer, but so is she. Yes, Parvati is good with robots -- something that she is not too good with. But, Aria cannot stand having people _depend_ on her for anything. Especially people like Parvati who speak too softly and have a good heart -- something Aria doesn't nor will ever have.

"Oh, you heading out captain?" Parvati questioned and Aria kept her back turned to her but nodded. Parvati's brown hues lowered, "I-I...I was wondering, if you, I mean you probably don't, if you-"

"Parvati-" Aria interrupted her before she could continue stuttering. "I really need you to finish checking out the engine room. When I return I want a list of everything that is in pristine condition and what is not. Understand?"

Parvati only stared at Aria's back but nodded, keeping her gaze lowered. "Yes ma'am." Aria could hear her footsteps walking away and she let out a exhale. Then, she pressed the airlock button. Time to find the black market boss on this ship, and hopefully make a good first impression.

* * *

The door's opened and the empty docking bay was her only sight. There were other ships in the bay but none as big and impressive as hers, of course. She walked along the pathway but paused when she heard arguing. Her head turned slightly causing her long red hair locks to fall over her shoulders. Two guards were arguing with a young boy -- probably late teens, but he doesn't even seemed phased by their voices. In fact, he looks bored. Aria raised a brow and walked a little closer to the argument.

"That's not the point!" One guard nearly shouted at the boy, but their voice was labored; either from pure annoyance or anger, hard to tell at this point. "This half wit just knocked out one of my workers."

Oh, now she is interested. She stopped a few feet from the argument and caught the attention of the guard.

"Now is not a good time," the guard's voice was still short and labored. "What do you want?"

"What did the boy do, exactly?" Aria questioned the guard. The boy's eyebrows rose at her question and she could feel her gaze on her -- intensely on her.

The guard sighed in annoyance, "It's none of your busi-"

"I'm making it my business," Aria's voice was stern, as usual. Her crystal gaze on the guard's helmet.

"Wow," the boy breathed out but Aria ignored his compliment.

"Let me speak with him," Aria spoke once again but before the guard could response she turned her attention him. He wasn't much to look at. He was short and looked too skinny for his age. He has some facial hair, if you want to call it that, around his chin and lower jaw. Honestly, he still looks like he needs to ask for permission before going to the bathroom.

"Whatever you have heard, all true." His voice light up, but it only annoyed her.

"I'd like to hear your side of the story," she said, honestly at this point she is a little interested.

"I have this foremen. Guy never liked me. Always trying to gt a rise out of me. But I keep my chin up, right? Be the bigger man, I tell myself. He's a Spacer's Chosen man, though. So when the Chosen beat my Rangers the other night, my foreman comes swaggering up with his head full of boasting," his voice was so serious. As if some sport is something to get this angry about. Honestly, there is more to get anger about; like when someone drinks the last of the booze -- now that's a reason.

She only rolled her eyes. Wow, a fight over some sports team, honestly now she can say she's heard it all. "So you defend the honor of your team."

He nodded, "Exactly! I was only doing what any self-respecting Ranger fan would've done."

If her eyes could roll up higher, they would be by now. The boy must have been able to tell because he said, "look, this was a long time coming. Guy thinks he can push me around cause he's some sky high foreman and I'm just a Back Boys dockworker?" He paused and let out a breath. "Well, _former_ , dock worker. Guess I just tendered my resignation."

Finally, he was done explaining him. She gazed back around toward the guard who had finally left them alone and returned to his mandatory routine. "Sounds like you've better off on your own."

He nodded. "Yeah, guess so. By the way," he nodded over toward her ship on the docking bay. "that wouldn't be your ship, would it?"

Her crystal hues gazed over to it and a small smirk appeared on her lips. "Yeah, it's mine."

He stared at her ship and then back to her. "Hey, thanks for the chat. I'm sure you got places to be," he removed himself from the docking box that he was leaning against. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

Aria uncrossed her arms and her smirk only grew on her lips. "I didn't give it to you and you don't need to know it," she turned her back to him but waved her hand slightly. "see you around, kid."

The sound of her boots echoed through the docking bay as she walked towards the customs gate. She heard a faint 'see ya' from the boy behind her. She placed her hands in her pockets as she gazed from side to side. Docking bay crew members were checking the items in the new cargo. There could be anything inside of there; bits, guns, you name it. Her wicked mind processing all the unknown loot, perhaps she can stop by after working hours and see for herself. Her crystal eyes studied to guards to the teeth; their armor, weapons, hell even the way they walked. All she would need is a suppressor on her pistol and no one would even hear anything.

A guard in the customs gate waved her down and her scheming was paused. Great, now what? She walked over to the guard in his safe, bullet proof glass.

"ID?" he questioned.

Her fingers roamed inside her pockets until she felt the laminated card. She pulled it out and looked at it. Thankfully there is no picture ID or she would be screwed. The name on the ID read Alex Hawthorne; the sight of the name only annoyed her. It should read Aria instead of Alex, but ADA insists that she keeps the entire name on the ID or ADA wouldn't listen to her. Aria placed the ID through the card holder and the man took a look at it; he scanned it and then a frown appeared on his lips. 

"Sorry Ms. Hawthrone but your ship is on my list to be impounded," his words caused her to flinch.

Great, she just got the ship and now its going to be destroyed? Neither ADA or herself will be too happy about that.

"Who do I talk to about this?" she questioned the man.

He pointed behind him, "Udom Bedford has put your ship on the list. You should talk to him. He's in his office, can't miss it." He slid her ID back to her through the card reader. She picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket.

Aria only nodded and sighed to herself. She hates bureaucracy nonsense, but she doesn't want to be held in this docking bay for the rest of her life. Honestly, what else can go wrong today? 

* * *

Well, who would've thought a smuggler and a Board member would have a relationship. Honestly, not her. The entire conversation was awkward to say the least. He talked about a photo of himself in her new cabin quarters which she did not see, but of course lied to save her ship and possibly herself. Then, he wanted to know about the location of Welles. The thought of turning him in was on her mind, because he was the one who set on this mission without even asking if she wanted too in the first place. But, without his knowledge she would be lost, so she kept her mouth shut and lied once again. The whole situation is confusing to her, and she needs some time to process it all. However, that is not the cause since good old grandma Gladys sent her on a mission to collect important data; stealing, lying, it's what Aria is good at so this mission will be a piece of cake.

She walked back to her ship but spotted the same boy standing right outside of it with a dufflebag. Her brows furrowed at the sight and walked faster toward her ship.

Oh no, she is not about to let someone else on her ship. No. No. NO!

She walked across the small bridge and the boy hopped off the box crate he was sitting on.

"Oh hey. You never got my name, I'm Felix. Gotta hand it to you boss," he pointed his thumb behind him at the ship. "That is one fine looking ship. Only thing missing is **me**."

Aria's brow rose and she had to contain a chuckle from escaping her lips. My, he is brave or stupid, she isn't sure which one yet. However, despite his stupidity she isn't going to allow another person on her ship.

"Get lost," Aria gritted through her teeth and elbowed him toward the side.

"No, wait!" His voice laced with desperation caused Aria to stop and turn back to face him. Honestly, the more she looks at him, the more pathetic he appears. He looks like a lost puppy that its owner threw outside in the rain. If she had a conscious, she might actually feel sorry for him -- but she doesn't.

"Just give me a shot, that's all I'm asking," his voice sounded more determined which sparked a small interest in her. "I could be the best damn crew member you ever hired."

Aria only stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, Felix, was it? **Prove it.** "

He blinked up at her in disbelief. "Y-You're serious. You're giving me a shot? Okay, wait, hold on." He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, a crumbled and filthy one, but still a paper. He flatted it out on his jean covered leg with his fingers until it was smooth enough for him to see the words he wrote. "I put together a speech just in case you asked."

Okay, now he certainly has her attention.

"Hey there, I'm Felix Milestone. I have prepared a list of reasons of why you should hire me to join the crew of your ship and/or outlaw gang," he read straight off the crumbled paper but Aria kept her attention on him. He cleared his throat and continued "Firstly, I am highly personal and I get along well with anyone who is not a jackass persuasion."

Again, she had to hold back a chuckle so she coughed instead to mask it.

"Secondly, I can be counted on during a fire fight, standoff, and/or raid. My motto is -- if you need a steady gunman, I'm your man." He paused and looked up at her. "That motto is a work in process, by the way."

She nodded, "good it sucks." Honesty, is the best policy. She waved her hand for him to continue.

He inhaled quickly, "Additionally, I have several years of experience on a box-hauler. This skill may come in handy if you need a body dragged away, or a door held open while escaping enemy fire. In conclusion, thank you for considering me for your ship crew and or outlaw gang. I look forward to our adventures together." He caught his breath and looked back at her. Frankly, it looked like he had puppy eyes at the moment.

Aria inhaled and closed her eyes with a shake of her head. Man, he really wants to come with her. He isn't even worried that she may be an outlaw, in fact, he seems drawn to the idea.

"Well," she paused and looked him straight in his brown hues. "I gotta say that was terrible."

His puppy eyes lowered to the ground and crumbled up the paper in his hand, throwing it the side in frustration. Oh anger; that she can work with, oh yes.

She raised her hand, "but there is something about you kid.." there is something about him, but she can't put her finger on it. Perhaps, she can figure it out the more time they spend together. She can always use someone as willingly as him at her side.

His eyes lit up like a fire at her words. "R-Really!?"

She nodded and walked past him, patting his shoulder. "Let's go." She walked up the metal walkaway toward the ship's airlock. She could hear him gathering his bag, knocking over the wooden crate. She pressed the airlock button and the door slide open. She walked inside and Felix was right on her heels. He stepped inside the ship and his eyes were still lit like a gunfire. He looked back at her.

"Okay, wow!" his breath short as he held onto his bag tightly. "I'm gonna find a place to crash! You won't regret this boss!" He walked past her to explore the ship. Aria only shook her head and pressed the airlock button once again causing the door to be sealed shut. The glass door was lowered to protect the door and themselves from gravity outside.

"Oh goodie," ADA's voice's nearly caused Aria to flinch, but it would appear she is getting used to her now. "Another mouth to feed."


	2. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She think I'm spoiled and I'm rich cause I can have any bitch  
> I got defensive and said "Nah, I was the same without it"  
> But then I thought back, back to a better me  
> Before I was a B-list celebrity  
> Before I started callin' bitches bitches so heavily B  
> ack when you could get a platinum plaque without no melody  
> You wasn't sweatin' me”
> 
> -J. Cole

* * *

You’d think you would get used to the smell of blood; nothing more than just water, salt, and protein-- well the plasma part at least. However, Aria never got too used to the smell. Maybe because she blows the brains of an outlaw she just thinks of all the red blood cells that are getting smeared all over the wall. Honestly, it’s kinda gross. No wonder there is a plague haunting colonies throughout this galaxy.

Aria stepped over the deceased outlaw and Felix followed right on her heels. They walked in silence through the ‘secret lab’, but how secret is it with that massive sign on the outside. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure if it was going to be the lab the moment they walked inside because of the obvious sign outside.

Her crystal eyes scanned the room for a terminal and spotted one on a very messy desk. She held her plasma rifle in her hand while the other tried to hack the system. Felix leaned close to watch her which only caused her brows to furrow so deep into her forehead she actually feared it would create a uni-brow.

She glared over at him past her shoulder. “Stand guard,” she barked at him and he only nodded and fumbled with his light machine gun

“Right!” He held the gun by the handle and pointed it at the only door into the lab. “Gotcha boss.”

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. He was acting like a child in a toy shop for the very first time. Her fingers dashed over the keyboard quickly. The monitor turned a dark green color with various codes on the screen, then it went black and only opened one file. The file was about a weapon schematic that was highly classified which meant it was highly important which equals money. She bent down and pressed the power button below, shutting down the entire system. She reloaded her plasma rifle and looked over to Felix who was still guarding the door.

“Let’s go,” she walked past him and he was right back on her heels; following her like a lap dog. They walked down the stairs into the basement of the lab.

“So, what are we doing here anyway?” he questioned as he checked the left and right as they walked down the staircase. She didn't answer because honestly, despite what those scientists said back in Roseway -- she isn't too sure. They were so secretive about their experiments, well expect for their formula for toothpaste. Who knows what other dirty secrets they have in their labs, and if she can find them then it means bits for her.

They walked down a staircase but she held her hand up to stop their motions. She knelled down and held her rifle in her hands. Her thumb rested on the trigger as her crystal hues scanned the next room. She moved an inch and then heard a soft thump from within. Ah, it would appear she missed one. She snaked over the sound with Felix right behind her. The silence engulfed them, and she hoped the outlaw would make another mistake: appeared they learned from their last one. She held her rifle close and looked through the eyepiece. Then, in the corner of the eye piece she saw a shadow dash across the room. She walked a few more steps with her finger tight against the trigger, just inching for more blood to claim. 

The shadow appeared over the makeshift cover of a table with its gun pointed right at the pair. However, before any of them could think or breathe she pressed her finger against the trigger -- a single bullet flying straight through between the shadow's eyes, and the shadow of a man fell to the ground. Aria stood up and held her rifle at her side.

"Wow," Felix breathed out as Aria searched the outlaw's body for any bits or any codes for doors throughout the lab. "How did you become such a good marksmen?"

Aria pulled out a bit cartilage and stuffed it into her pocket. "Years of training," she replied. Honestly, probably decades at this point if you count her time in stasis.

She rolled her head to the side until a crack echoed throughout the room. The blood of the freshly killed outlaw touched her leather boot causing her to groan in digest. Now she will have to clean her boots, and they were brand new too. The pair walked throughout the basement, looking for anything that is worth a bit from a vendor. Aria knelled down and spotted a acid sweeper just sitting on a shelf: now this is what she needed. She remembered ADA saying something about needing this for the cleaning bot on the ship. Now she won't have to clean her boots after all - if of course the bot doesn't try to murder everyone on the ship.

"Hey boss," Felix called out to her from the other side of the basement breaking the image of a cleaning robot killing them with bleach. "Take a look at this."

She stuffed the acid sweeper into her pocket and walked over to the boy. He was staring at something on the wall in front of him. She looked at it and her eyes widened. It was a blueprint of a gun -- a very powerful looking pistol. One of the scientists talked about trying to create a pistol -- a force pistol. This must be the blueprint of the weapon. This may look like a simple blue print but with the golden tongue of hers; she can sell it as a weapon of war. A weapon that Gladys will happily take from her and probably give her some candy as well. 

Aria stepped forward and tore the blueprint off the wall. She rolled it within her hands making it thin enough to stuff into either her pocket or his.

"I guess the scientists back in Roseway will appreciate that we found this," Felix spoke and she frowned at his words. Does he honestly think they would return to them? If he does then he is even more pathetic than she ever thought.

"We **aren't** giving this back to them," she walked past him but the boy shook his head in complete confusion.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do with a blue print? Hang it on your way and admire it?" He questioned her, and the tone of his only annoyed her. As if he was questioning her methods. She stuffed the rolled up blue print into her back pocket as she loaded her rifle, keeping her back turned to him.

" _We're_ gonna sell it to Gladys back on the Groundbreaker," Aria held her rifle back in her hands as she turned her head slightly to glare over to him.

"But those people asked yo-" he started to speak but she walked toward her with a heavy foot.

" **We are selling it to Gladys** ," the venom nearly fell from her lips as she spoke. Her other hand shoved him, harshly, as her icy gaze never left him. "If you don't like what I do then go back to the docking bay on the Groundbreaker."

They glared at one another, but he broke their eye contact. She narrowed her eyes at him, and for a split second a wave of guilt washed through her. Those puppy eyes are the worst thing she has seen in a long time. She turned her back to him, walking toward the door, but she heard a loud sigh in defeat and footsteps behind her once again: falling back in line.

* * *

"Well if my math is right -- which it usually is, I mean, not trying to brag or nothin'," Parvati mumbled as she stared at the data pad in front of her filled with various numbers and arrows. Her soft brown hues stayed glued to the data pad never looking up toward Aria's crystal colored ones. "I also double checked with ADA too, of course."

Aria and Parvati were standing in front of the deactivated cleaning bot. Felix, Max, and Ellie were in the dining area being extremely quiet: very unusual. Usually they are all arguing about something: mostly a sports team. The tension throughout the entire ship was enough to cut butter over the idea of waking up this robot. Everyone has been reading too many comics about man killing robots. The acid sweeper was in Aria's hand as she stared at the robot within the closet.

"So, you're saying we can, in a sense, wake it up?" Aria questioned as she gazed at Parvati.

The girl nodded, "Yes captain. I don't _think_ it will try to kill us." Her tone was questionable and it almost made Aria uncertain if it was safe to even touch the robot.

"Yes, I am **_so_** reassured," Max spoke from the dining hall causing a blush to appear on Parvati's tan skin.

Aria stepped forward and placed the acid sweeper into the robot. She backed up quickly once she heard robotic sounds and a loud inhale from Parvati. The robot started to blink various colors and the mechanical arms started to slowly move. Then the metal foot took one step forward toward them. The robot's footstep nearly shook the area around them. It must weigh a ton, literally.

Its face started to light up in green and it looked toward them. "Initiating initialization sequences," its voice was low, "GREETINGS CUSTOMER!" Its voice boomed throughout the ship causing Parvati to yelp and jump back. "This SAM unit is unable to locate your required information. Would you like to register your Sam?"

Aria and Parvati looked at each other for a moment then back at the robot. "Yes?" Aria spoke in a low voice, because she doesn't want to shout again or it may give Parvati a heart attack. 

Sam walked toward the pair and stopped an inch from them. "Registering new owner....." it paused and its face lit up in green and blue. "CAPTAIN!"

Aria ran her hand through her long red hair resting on her shoulder. Well, at least it didn't kill them with bleach or gun them down to take over the ship like in those comics. "Welcome, Sam. You can start cleaning my boots in my room," she raised her hand behind her pointing toward the stairs.

Sam made a musical tune and walked past the pair. Parvati's breathing returned to normal as she walked SAM walk away from them. Now the ship is getting a little too crowded for Aria's taste, but maybe now ADA won't be so annoyed with the extra bodies with another robot on the ship. 

* * *

The ship was silent because everyone was in their rooms for a good night's sleep. However, looking out into space it is difficult to know just what time it truly is. The void of the galaxy never appealed to her until now. Aria had her feet propped on top of her desk as she exhaled smoke from her lips. The darkness in the void with the millions of stars before her only reminded her just how small they truly are to the eyes of the galaxy. Their actions mean nothing to the void. They are just dust in comparison to the void of the galaxy.

She placed the cigarette into the ash tray as the smoke surrounded her. SAM was whistling behind her as he soaked her bloody leather boots. Honestly, she enjoys his company, because he doesn't say anything worth listening too. He only quotes his company's motto, which can be a little annoying.

She stretched her arms behind her, and then rested them back on her stretched legs. She was wearing a white tank top and sweat pants, unlike her usual heavily armored clothes she wears when out on missions. Aria picked up her cigarette but before she could inhale the sweet poison she heard a knock behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Felix in her door way. His head was hung low and his eyes cased down toward the ground: the lost puppy look again. Her gaze left him and back to the void of space before her. 

"What?" she barked over at him.

" _C-_ Can we talk?" he mumbled.

She did not look at him, but stared at him from the reflection of the window before her. She nodded and her hand pointed to the empty chair beside her. She kept her gaze on void as he settled into the chair beside her.

"I wan- _**WHOA**_ ," he nearly shouted causing her to glare over at him. "Boss, I-I, _sorry_ I had no idea you had so many tattoos..."

Aria gazed down to her bare arms, well not so bare, because her entire arm is covered in various tattoos. Her collection varied from numbers to portraits of celebrities to quotes to weapons to almost everything out there to be drawn on someone's body. She chuckled at his outburst as she gazed at her arms.

"I sometimes forget I have them," she mumbled.

Felix just stared at them with wide eyes and was leaning closer to her. "Wow, how many do you have?"

Aria shrugged, "I stopped counting after my twentieth one." It is a good question, maybe one night she can look in a mirror and count them.

Felix nodded, "So, I mean, did you just get them for a reason or because why the hell not?"

Aria chuckled once again and shook her head. "Some are from prisons I've been too, some are for kills -- **good ones,** some are things I have lost, some are things you don't need to know, and some are yeah why the fuck not. I have more on my chest and back as well. I got them before I went into stasis..." she paused and leaned forward in her chair, placing her cigarette in the ash tray. "That seems like decades ago now." All the time that passed seems like nothing, but if she thinks about it then it nearly bottles her mind. She is only 33 years old, but she feels over 200 at the moment especially when she gazed at the void of space.

Felix was silent as he stared at her but SAM's musical tune still played behind them. Her crystal hues stayed upon the millions of stars in front of her. She truly feels small under the stars' gaze right now. She leaned back in her chair and picked up her cigarette, placing it between her lips and inhaling the poison. She exhaled slowly and looked over at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She questioned with smoke surrounding her.

His palms rested on his jean covered knees as his gaze fell toward the ground. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to apologize," he paused and looked back up at her.

She raised an eyebrow and tapped her cigarette against the ash tray. "For?"

His gaze returned to the floor once again and his palms pressed into his knees. "For earlier today in that basement...I shouldn't have questioned you," he paused and his lashes lowered over his eyes. "You're my boss and you make the best choices. I-I," he paused once again and looked up to her. "I guess I do have things to learn, huh?"

She stared at him as she inhaled the poison once more. The smoke escaped her lips slowly and she breathed it up toward the ceiling so he wouldn't get too much second hand smoke. Honestly, she wasn't sure the boy even knew the word apologize with his attitude. Yet it takes balls of steel to seek her out and apologize to her like a man would. 

The pair sat in silence while SAM whistled that tune it seems to like so much. Then, Aria looked over the boy with the slightest smile on her lips. "Stay on my good side Felix and I'll find you a place to get inked too."

A smile appeared on his lips and his brown hues lit up. "I would like that."

The smile disappeared from her lips and returned her gaze toward the void of space once again.


	3. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm counting my bullets  
> I'm loading my clips  
> I'm writing down names  
> I'm making a list  
> I'm checking it twice and I'm getting 'em hit  
> The real ones been dying  
> The fake ones is lit  
> The game is off balance"  
> -J. Cole

“Captain, it is time for your period of unconsciousness to end.” Ada’s voice sounded like it was miles away. Aria rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn. Her vision was blurry as she tried to wake up the rest of herself.

Slowly, she moved her legs over the edge of her bed until her toes touched the cold metal below. Then, both of her feet were placed on the floor and she stretched her arms over her head with another yawn. She stood up once her vision focused on the surroundings around her. Her cabin doesn’t have much furniture in it yet, but perhaps one day she can actually focus on getting more comfortable chairs in her cabin.

Aria yawned again and shook her head. Why is she so tired? She looked down at the table in front of the large window and saw two empty cigarette boxes. Oh, that’s right. She and Felix talked for a long time last night about her tattoos. She peered down at her bare arms and a tiny smile grew on her lips. It’s been a long time since she talked about her ink and he was more than eager to listen to every single piece on her. Of course, some of the pieces are memories she doesn’t want to bring up: not even to herself. She opened a bin and pulled out two towels. Hopefully no one will be in the shower this early in the morning.

Slowly, she walked down the stairs toward the bathroom. She walked past the dining hall and no one was up yet except for SAM who was dusting the fridge.

“SAM reporting for duty!” It spoke to her with an uplifting voice.

She raised her hand slightly in response.

The bathroom was empty, thankfully. She turned the knob and waited for the water to warm up. Once steam started to engulf the room, she took off her clothes and stepped under the water. She exhaled slowly, leaning her head back into the hot water. She washed her hair and her body, taking her time since she has the entire bathroom to herself for once. Honestly, she needs to talk to ADA about making a private bathroom for herself. What kind of captain shares the bathroom with her crew? The steam overtook the entire bathroom so she turned off the water. She wiped her body down with the towel and then wrapped it around her body. Another towel was wrapped around her head, keeping her wet hair in place. She peered out of the bathroom and looked around to make sure none of the crew were up and about. Only Felix knows about her tattooed body. It is not like she is ashamed, but she doesn’t want everyone asking about why she has an ice cream on her wrist.

She quickly walked back to her cabin but let out a tiny yelp seeing Max leaning against her table. They made eye contact and instead of averting his eyes from her nearly naked body, he stared. Honestly, his stare makes her a little uneasy. Felix’s stare was of innocence and fascination. Yet, Max’s stare is hard to uncover so it makes her uneasy. She narrowed her eyes at him, placed her hands on her womanly hips, and held her head up high. 

“Like what you see?” She mocked as he stared at her.

He blinked, returning to reality, and quickly looked away from her. He cleared his throat loudly. “Forgive me, I….was just _surprised_.”

Aria rolled her eyes, “This isn’t an open door policy,” she grumbled over to Max as she walked into her cabin.

Max kept his gaze toward the window,“Well, Felix did it last nig-”

“That was different,” she interrupted.

Aria could see him raise his brow from his reflection in the window, “Oh, I didn’t know he got special privileges.”

She glared at him, but honestly, he has a point. But she would never tell him that. She made it clear earlier that no one should bother her in her cabin, ever. Yet, she let the boy do it. Aria walked past him and sat on her unmade bed. She released the towel holding her hair and let her mildly wet hair fall onto her back. Her fingers ran through the tangles. “Maybe I don’t want to listen to your ramblings about your religion.”

He chuckled as he watched her, “I could always rant about tossball if you prefer.”

“No,” her voice stern, because honestly Felix rants about it enough that she isn’t sure she could handle another person talking about it. She stood back up and walked toward the bin on the other side of the room, tossing her towel into it. Then, she leaned down to grab her clothes from yesterday, smelled them to ensure they are still okay to wear, and started to remove the towel from her body.

“AX2763,” he muttered under his breath causing her to gaze at him from behind her shoulder. “Sounds like a prison number.”

So, he doesn’t mind her undressing in front of him? What kind of man of the cloth is he? She straightened her back causing her muscles to flex her shoulder blades, causing her inked skin to move in the process. AX2763 was tattooed in the middle of her shoulder blades “It was my first prison number.”

“How many times were you incarcerated?” He asked, causing her to groan in annoyance from his prying. He turned his attention back to the window once her towel fell from her body.

“About six times,” she paused as she pulled her sports bra over her head, adjusting it around her chest. “First time was when I was fourteen, but you know, I was only in a juvenile center.”

“How did your parents feel about that?” he questioned, keeping his gaze toward the darkness of space. She blinked and frowned. Her parents? Why is he asking so many questions? She glared over at him as he stared into the void of space.

Slowly, she walked over to him, stopped at his side, and looked up toward him. “Why are you prying into my past?” she paused, remembering he is a man of the cloth, and she smirked. “Are you wanting a confession, father?”

His icy gaze met hers, and she narrowed her eyes at him. The pair stared at one another in silence, but the tension building around them was becoming insufferable. “You have a darkness within you,” he spoke softly. “I worry that it may consume you one day if you let it.”

His words surprised her because that is like the kettle calling the pot black. The moment they met she could sense something dark within him too. People like him who are devoted to religion are always covering up with something. Her suspicion was right when he had an outburst over a book : a book! Yet, perhaps she gives him too little credit, she never expected him to be so up front with her about her personality. He always has his nose in his silly religious text or arguing with Felix about some sports team she couldn’t care less about. She chuckled and placed her index finger under his chin. “You are worried about me? How charming and _utterly **pathetic**_.”

He only gazed down toward her but his gaze was not soft: it was harsh. His hand wrapped around her wrist, moving it from his chin. “I am always here if you wish to speak. I feel as though you may need to confess one day.”

Aria chuckled and shook her head. Her hand fell back to her side. “Why are you here?”

“I may need a favor,” he began to speak as she leaned against the table. Her hand reached for a cigarette box but found they were empty. She smoked them all last night with Felix. He owes her four boxes today: two for last night and two for thinking Max has an open cabin policy.

“Before I transferred to Edgewater, I had a wealth of time to develop, oh, secular skills during my years serving a particular ‘penitentiary flock’ “ she raised an eyebrow, so that is how he knew what a prison number looked like. “I meditated, led sermons, provided guidance to the inmates as needed, of course….” he paused and a small smile appeared on his lips. “I also played prison yard tossball and taught myself about computronic security systems.”

“I didn’t ask for a back story,” she grumbled. “Get to the point.”

Max averted his attention from the void to glare at her, but then returned his gaze out the window. “All I need is access to a data cartridge from the security terminal on the Groundbreaker. Their easily hackable system keeps a registry of all crew manifest for both arrivals and departures.”

Aria tilted her head back as she pondered the thought. Breaking into a security system on the Groundbreaker sounds fun to her, but so unholy for someone like him to do --- or even want to do. Something isn't adding up. 

She gazed at him, but he only stared out her window. “What aren’t you telling me?” she spoke with narrowed eyes.

Max was silent for a moment and then returned her gaze. “Nothing, I assure you.”

Aria only stared at him. Something felt off, and she is one to trust her instincts. That is the only way she has lived for so long. So, there is something gnawing at her foot about his favor. However, she is tempted by the idea of hacking the Groundbreaker’s security system.

“Okay,” she moved off her table and Max turned his attention on her. “Next time we are there, I will bring you along.”

He sighed in relief, “Thank you, captain.” His tone was plain and simple.

She nodded and turned her back to him, placing her hands on the table. Her crystal hues fixed on the stars outside. Something was still gnawing at her, but she can sense he won' tell her what it is. For now, she will play dumb and go along with his plan. At least she can hack the Groundbreaker's system. 

He started to walk out of her cabin. “Oh, and Max?” he paused and looked back at her. Her back was still turned to him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at his reflection in the window in front of her. Her mildly wet red hair covering her tattooed back. “If you are holding something from me, there will be **consequences**. You’ve been inside a prison once and I’ve been six times for crimes you cannot possibly imagine.”

He turned his head away so she could no longer see his face in the reflection. She placed her hands on her table and her crystal hues fixed upon the void before her. “Just remember that.”


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Said, bitch, I'm the after you've been the before  
> I've been a stallion, you've been a sea horse  
> Don't need a report, don't need a press run  
> All of my bad pics been all my best ones"  
> -Doja Cat

Fallbrook, what a dump, but it has a certain appeal. Monarch is still a frontier in a sense, because there is so much dangerous wildlife beyond the gates of the colonies. Also, at least two colonies are having a passive war with one another, or that is what the information broker says. Honestly the whole situation is annoying to Aria. She just wants the radio to be fixed, but yet here she is trying to see which colony is worth helping. At the moment: none.

The entire crew was on leave by her request. Of course, all of them wanted to spend some time in various bars in Fallbrook. Partavi even joined Ellie and their newest member, Nyoka from Monarch, to a bar in the colony. Of course, SAM insisted that it must clean the ship. Despite the leave, Felix and Max decided to stay at Aria’s side -- much to her annoyance. She wanted to drink something heavy and dark so she walked into a bar filled with various shady people. Since they aren’t exploring the wildness she is wearing a comfortable outfit; a leather jacket with a low cut top, tight jeans, and her favorite leather boots that are freshly cleaned of blood thanks to SAM. Her long red hair that is usually braided on top of her head now lays straight down her back. The bar was dimly lit and the amount of people crammed inside made it a little difficult to see. The air was heavy with smoke from people’s various types of cigarettes, and Felix coughed from the sheer amount of second hand smoke he was inhaling.

“This place stinks of crime,” Max mumbled to himself.

Aria rolled her eyes. “If you don’t think it Max then go back to the ship. You don’t have to stay at my side.”

“But who will watch you after you make bad choices?” Max’s tone was filled with mockery which caused Aria to give him her signature icy gaze.

She leaned on the bar’s table and tried to signal a bartender. The bartenders only ignored her by turning their backs to her. She slammed her fist onto the table in annoyance. “Is my money not good enough for you?!” She spat at them causing a few to look in her direction; peeked by her aggressive nature. Honestly, what does she have to do, flash a boob at them?

“Hey, I’m here.” Felix responded to Max with a slightly angry expression. “I’ll watch her back.”

“As if a boy can truly watch your back,” Max chuckled to himself which only caused Felix to react by taking a step toward the older man with a balled up fist.

“Enough,” Aria barked at them, keeping her back turned to them. The men gazed over to her but Felix’s hand was still balled up ready to strike Max down. “You’re embarrassing me: both of you.”

“He started it,” Felix mumbled and Aria gazed over her shoulder. She only nodded toward his fist and he slowly released it with a loud groan of frustration. He walked past Max and shoved him with his shoulder in the process.

Aria returned her gaze back to the bar and finally got someone’s attention. A man stood in front of her cleaning a dirty glass cup with a scowl on his lips. “

Finally,” she mumbled to herself. “Whiskey, neat.”

The man only nodded and placed the dirty glass on the table. Aria peered over her shoulder, looking for Max and Felix, but due to the amount of people in the bar she couldn’t spot them. Wait, is she actually worrying about someone? God, or Law as Max would say, these people are making her weaker. Aria shook her head at the very thought and returned her attention to the bar. A glass of whiskey was right in front of her, just like she asked, and she grabbed the glass and drank it in one gulp.

The drink went right to her head, causing her to shake her head from the bitter after taste. She slammed the drink on the bar. Her hands rested tightly on the edge of the bar. Her head is still spinning from the aftermath of the drink: must be strong. Her grip on the bar only tightens because her legs begin to feel weak. A really strong drink. The spinning only gets worse and her vision starts to blur. She looked down at her hands that were gripped to the bar, her knuckles turning white. She leaned forward trying to catch herself, but her vision is growing worse by the moment. What is happening to her!? Her head kept spinning and then she felt like a brick was bashed against her head, everything went black.

* * *

**_Law…..what happened…..?_ **

She groaned softly feeling something harsh against the side of her face. What kind of weird dream is this? She can’t see anything and every sound seems to be miles away from her.

“Stop hitting her!” Max’s voice sounded so far away yet so close. She must still be dreaming, but why would she dream of him: of all people. She groaned feeling another slap to her face ; what kind of dream is this!?

“I don’t see you doin’ anything, preacher!” Felix shouted and his voice rings through her ears like drums banging in those metal bands back on Earth.

She can’t take another hit even if she is in a dream. She desperately tries to open her eyes with all the strength she has left in her. She’s gotta wake up! Her fingers started to twitch one by one, and her leg started to jerk in reaction to her strength returning. 

“Wait!” Max’s voice is getting closer -- too close. “I think she is waking up.”

Aria slowly opened her eyes and groaned loudly from her pounding head. God, how much did she drink? Another groan escaped her when she felt Felix’s hand on her shoulder. Her entire body feels extremely sore. He helped her sit up straight but she swayed to the side, catching herself with her hands. Her fingers dug into the wooden floor below her in response. 

“Oh Boss,” he breathed slowly. “I was so worried.”

“What?” she mumbled, and blinked slowly hoping her vision would focus on him or anything at his point. “Why?”

“First rule of Fallbrook. Don’t take a drink from Martin,” an unfamiliar voice spoke above her and she glared up toward it: but everything was still blurry around her. Slowly, her vision began to focus on the voice. A man had a clipboard and a needle in his other hand. “I can’t believe you are alive. You must have a better immune system than most.”

“What?” Now she is getting annoyed because none of this is making sense. Her red hair was covering most of her face as she rested her head in her hands. Her head was still pounding. She just had too much to drink; that’s all.

“I believe you were poisoned, captain.” Max spoke down to her.

Her crystal hues widened at the word poisoned. No, that is impossible! If she was poisoned then how did she not die? Maybe all those years in stasis did benefit her immune system. She blinked and her eyebrows furrowed into the crease of her forehead. A scowl appeared on her lips as well.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Felix mumbled and extended his hand for Aria to take it.

Aria pushed herself up with one hand while the other used Felix’s hand for help. She staggered to the side, Max reached out to help her, but she slapped his hand away. She got her footing back once again and rolled her shoulders back. Her strength returned to her faster than she thought, but her blood was boiling with rage. That man really did try to poison her!

“Let’s go and visit Martin,” her voice was low as she cracked her knuckles one by one.

* * *

Aria, Max, and Felix walked back into the bar. However, Max stayed at the door saying something along the lines of 'i can't watch this'. It doesn't matter to her. All that matters is that she gets revenge. Aria pushed various people with her shoulder to get to the bar. The bartender, Martin, was still there cleaning that same dirty glass cup. Aria slammed her fist on the bar to get his attention but he didn't even look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed into her crease at his inability to even look at her.

"Hey!" she barked at him. "Whiskey, neat. Now."

The man sighed in annoyance and leaned down to get the whiskey bottle. He put the dirty glass he had been cleaning on the bar and filled it with the liquor. He screwed the lid back onto the bottle and finally looked at Aria. He did a double take and his face turned a ghostly white. She smirked, and pushed the glass toward him. She leaned forward on the bar and rested her palms on the wood.

" **Drink it.** " her voice was low and cold. Her crystal hues stared into his green ones.

"But I..." he mumbled -- loss of words. He scratched to back of his neck as he stared at the cup in front of him.

"I said drink it." her voice got louder, causing a few people to look in their direction. "Drink it, _**now**_!"

Martin looked around to the various people looking at him; waiting for him to drink it. His trembling hand gripped the glass and Aria watched with anticipation. Her gaze never left his as his lips touched the dirty glass and the dark liquor fell into his lips. He swallowed it in one gulp and placed the glass back onto the bar. His face turned a whiter shade -- if that was even possible. He swayed to the side, but desperately tried to catch himself on the bar's edge. Aria slammed her fist on his hand causing him to fall behind the bar. Aria stood up and watched as the man started to vomit up the drink and blood as well. His entire body was shaking violently from the poison. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

A smirk grew on her lips and she sat on the stool. A sense of pride washed over her body as she gloated to herself.

"Maybe one of you should clean that up," she spoke toward the other bartenders who only watched the entire scenario unfold. One of the men nodded at his statement and ordered another to get a doctor for a body bag. Aria chuckled and pushed the glass cup off the bar, letting it shatter beside Martin's body.

"Damn, " Felix's voice was low as he sat beside her on the stool. "Nobody messes with you boss."

He's right. No one messes with her and lives -- that's for sure.


End file.
